


Return of the Star

by aa1874



Category: Original Work, Starman (1984), Starman (TV), Starman - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa1874/pseuds/aa1874
Summary: About a century after the Starman last visited Earth, it returns again...with some friends.





	Return of the Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between the Starman continuity (1984 movie and later TV series) and a new public domain shared-universe setting that I'm developing right now.
> 
> It is licensed under CC-BY-NC.

DERSK COUNCIL CONTACT DIVISION in TERRA

DATA FILE

## UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORMS

Name: UNKNOWN  
Origin: UNKNOWN  
Looks: Blue ball of light

Lifeform is from a species that has never made contact with the Council. It has several powers and abilities.

We observed what it did in Terra since the arrival of its ship, which we took later on (description of the ship follows later). From it we saw that the lifeform appeared from the ship without any doors or passageways opening from the ship. We presume that the ship was made of the same material as the lifeform itself.

It could "walk" above water, usually on super high speeds. We also observed that it could also create an underground base in a cliff, from outside it. Like the ship, the passageway was solid, but the lifeform could pass through it.

One night we saw a ship passing through the base, and it seemed like it goes to a dark forest nearby. We followed it by means of a nanodrone, and inside the forest the lifeform emerged from the ship and went to a dead human Terran nearby.

There, we saw that the shape of the lifeform also changed from a perfect ball—when the ball went gold the shape of the ball was also transformed into a baby Terran.

For a few moments the form of the lifeform was still energy (while being in a baby shape); moments later the colour of the light it emitted went gold, then the light faded out quickly and lifeform became a carbon based Terran baby.

The body of the lifeform grew taller and more "adult-like". In just a few Terran minutes the lifeform transformed from a ball of blue light into a fullbody male human Terran.

We believe that this human Terran body that the lifeform took is more like both a space and exoskeleton disguise suit. Even though its physiology should made it able to live in Terra without transforming, we believe that the lifeform needed to transform so that it could live unnoticed with other humans.

Also at one point we saw the lifeform, almost fully transformed into adult, dropped a small chrome-silver sphere. After the transformation is complete, the lifeform hovered its left palm above the sphere and the sphere was suddenly attracted by the palm, which it immediately held by its fist. It rotated its left arm and opened its palm; then its head focused on the sphere. Suddenly the sphere became lit, very lit; and it triplicated, then the lights faded and the spheres became chrome-silver again. It took one of the sphere, and focused on that sphere and it lit up again. We heard some buzzes, and then the lit sphere flew up to a certain altitude and vanished.

Minutes later we saw six ships similar to the lifeform's own ship arriving to the forest. We saw single lifeforms looking like the true form of the transformed lifeform emerging up from their ships; and then they also did the transforming sequence like the transformed lifeform did. Now the now-transformed lifeforms looked precisely like the original one. They also duplicated their spheres.

They took one of their spheres and focused on the spheres; they lit for a moment but then it faded again; now it looked chrome-gold. They put it again on the left palm. Then they took one of their silver spheres, and focused again on them. The spheres, now lit, suddenly floated and went _into_ the heads of each lifeform! Later they put their golden spheres into the right hand, and focused. Both the lifeforms and their ships suddenly glowed blue, the glows went brighter and brighter and then the glows quickly faded out. Both the lifeforms and ships vanished, maybe the lifeforms and ships teleported into the base again.

That's all that we can report now. We will continuously report the activities of these lifeforms.


End file.
